Stories: Android-pocalypse
Story written by PeaVZ108 and Redfork2000 Plot Gary Garnet, Starcade, Blue Ocean and Alice have recently completed their big project: An android meant for rebuilding cities in an instant. However, when Echo Creek needs help in reconstruction, the android unexpectedly becomes a killing machine! The gang must find a way to stop the android while the mechanical monster destroys everything in his path, heroes and villains included! Cast * Spicken Spandroid 5000(NEW!) * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * The Gemstones * Re-Peat Boss * Boss Choy * Dark Green Shadow * Captain Blowhole * Akasha * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Coconut Crab * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Opposite Blast * Electra * Scorch * Blade Story The story begins in Gary Garnet's laboratory right next to the gemstones' clubhouse in Icicle Isle, where Gary Garnet, Starcade, Blue Ocean and Alice are about to finish the big project they have been constantly telling the gang about. * Gary Garnet: Alright, just a few more touch-ups to the android! Starcade, I need you to input and transfer the necessary codes to start up the android's command program. Alice, I need a test tube of liquid glucose as battery fuel for the android. Blue Ocean, I need you to update us on the android's progress as of now. * Starcade: On it! *inputs the computer codes and transfers them to the android's command program* * Alice: Got it! *''grabs a test tube from her backpack and fills it with liquid glucose*'' * Blue Ocean: *''checking the android's progress* So far so good! Only a few more final adjustments, and this android is going to be ready! * Gary Garnet: Excellent. In just a few hours, we can present our creation to the others! They'll be overjoyed once our constant city reconstruction problem is taken care of! ''The four heroes continue their android construction, unaware that they are being spied on by Re-Peat Boss and Boss Choy, who were in their base watching everything unfold right before their eyes. * Re-Peat Boss: So, their android will help take care of their constant city reconstruction problem? We'll see about that! * Boss Choy: What do we do? * Re-Peat Boss: Alright, listen. The gang doesn't know about this, but I'm aware of their problems after Echo Creek gets wrecked like every time. In fact, I have watched every minute of those fools working on their android! Through my discoveries, I have gathered information about this android and I know just how to destroy the Locked Room Gang once and for all! * Boss Choy: With one of your robots? * Re-Peat Boss: Nope. In fact, I'm planning to take over that android! With this! *takes out a bright red microchip with a death skull design on it* * Boss Choy: Um...what is that? * Re-Peat Boss: This is a microchip. That android of theirs is powered by another microchip which will always ensure that the android will clean things up. * Boss Choy: How do you know that? * Re-Peat Boss: I watched the gang working on their android, remember? If we manage to swap this microchip with theirs, the android will not clean things up, but BREAK things up! * Boss Choy: Breaking things? Now that's a great idea! * Re-Peat Boss: Of course, you can even say it's ingenious! Now I need to find a way to get this microchip to that laboratory. I know! Meanwhile, back at Gary Garnet's laboratory, Gary Garnet, Starcade, Blue Ocean and Alice have completed making the android. * Gary Garnet: Just one more screw...*tightens a screw in the android*...''done! Now all that's left is the microchip! Starcade, pass me the microchip next to you. * Starcade: Okay. ''*passes a bright blue microchip with a spanner design on it to Gary Garnet* * Gary Garnet: Now let me insert it in here and...*inserts the microchip into the android* ''Voi la! It's finished! And now I present...the Spicken Spandroid 5000! ''Gary Garnet presses the on switch on his remote control, causing the Spicken Spandroid 5000 to power up. * Blue Ocean: Good job everyone! It looks like we've done a good job. * Alice: Let's make sure it works though. Why don't we test it first? * Gary Garnet: Leave it to me. Gary Garnet takes a nearby ceramic cup on the shelf, before throwing it to the ground with his might, breaking the cup into hundreds of shards. * Gary Garnet: Alright, Spicken Spandroid 5000, do your thing! * Spicken Spandroid 5000: *robotic voice* ''I can fix it! ''The Spicken Spandroid 5000's forehead starts to glow, before firing a blue laser beam which fixes the cup, returning it back to normal. * Starcade: It worked! * Blue Ocean: I think our creation is successful. * Alice: Yes, it is. So, I guess we can show him to the gang now? * Starcade: *looks out the window to find out that it's nighttime* ''Maybe tomorrow. It's getting pretty late. * Gary Garnet: To be fair, we've been working for hours on our android project. I wouldn't be surprised that it's late now. * Alice: In that case, I'd better get going home. I don't want my father to ground me... again. * Blue Ocean: I'll be going home too. Good night everyone! * Starcade: I'll be heading back to Eitbit now. * Gary Garnet: Let's meet back here again tomorrow. * Starcade: Sounds good. Good night! * Gary Garnet: Good night! ''Starcade, Blue Ocean and Alice disperse and return to their homes, while Gary Garnet goes to sleep in his laboratory. * Gary Garnet: At last, it's finished! I can finally relax in my cozy little bed. But first... Gary Garnet activates the security systems in his laboratory. * Gary Garnet: There, peace. I can't wait to see their faces when they check out the new android we've been working on! Gary Garnet goes to sleep. Just then, a strange-looking mosquito drone silently drills its way into the laboratory. The scene then cuts back to Re-Peat Boss's base, showing Re-Peat Boss controlling the mosquito drone with Boss Choy watching. * Re-Peat Boss: And now, it's time to swap the microchip! Now if only my drone can get to the android. * Boss Choy: Where is it? Where's that android? * Re-Peat Boss: Patience, Boss Choy, patience. The mosquito drone locates the Spandroid, which is right next to Gary Garnet's bed. It lands on a code pad on the Spandroid's chest. * Boss Choy: Great, it's a code pad! How are we ever gonna crack the code?! * Re-Peat Boss: I knew Gary would do something like this. Hence, I was prepared for this, so I gave the mosquito drone the ability to hack. Just watch. The mosquito drone's snout pierces through the code pad, while virtually hacking the code pad and cracking the code, causing the code pad to reveal the microchip. * Re-Peat Boss: No code can stop us! And there's the microchip! * Boss Choy: Well, swap the microchips then! * Re-Peat Boss: I'm working on it. The mosquito drone grabs Gary Garnet's microchip and throws it into a trash can. It then replaces it with Re-Peat Boss's own microchip. All this while, the mosquito drone does it so silently that neither Gary Garnet nor his security systems are on alert. The mosquito drone then quietly leaves the laboratory and returns to Re-Peat Boss's base. * Re-Peat Boss: Good work, mosquito drone! I knew I can count on my machinery to do the job. * Boss Choy: Well, what's next? * Re-Peat Boss: Those fools won't use the android unless the city is under attack. Our next step is to send an army of our robots to attack the city and devastate it. Once the gang deals with my army, they'll use the android to rebuild. They won't know what's coming for them! * Boss Choy: That's great, but what robots should we use? * Re-Peat Boss: Hmm...*looks at the mosquito drone* ''I think we have that covered, Boss Choy. ''The next morning, the gang gathers outside Gary Garnet's laboratory, after Starcade, Blue Ocean and Alice told them that the project is complete. * Green Shadow: What's going on? * Kyoji: I wonder why you invited us here. * Amelia Amethyst: From the looks of it, the news sure sounds exciting! * Starcade: It sure is, in fact, it might even be a blast! * Red Ruby: Did you say "blast"? *takes out a stick of dynamite* * Starcade: Not THAT kind of blast, Red. * Red Ruby: Gah! *keeps the stick of dynamite* * Blast: She obviously means me! I'm Blast! * Lemon Glass: No, I don't think so, Blast. * Blast: Aw... * Red Fork: Whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be something big. * Diana Diamond: Gary, what is it that you'd like to tell us? * Gary Garnet: Fellow Locked Room Gang, I'm proud to announce that our project to solve our constant city reconstruction problem has finally been complete. Our masterpiece is ready to be shown! * Red Ruby: Masterpiece? Yeah, right. * Green Shadow: What's that masterpiece you're talking about? * Gary Garnet: Well, as a matter of fact, it's... Suddenly, the gang hears a series of loud noises and explosions. They turn around to see that Echo Creek is being attacked. * Starcade: Echo Creek is under attack! * Red Ruby: AGAIN?! * Red Fork: Sorry guys, you'll have to show us your creation later. Right now we have to stop another villain from destroying Echo CReek. * Blast: Let's get going. * Gary Garnet: Aw, but I was so close to showing it! * Diana Diamond: City first, creation later. * Gary Garnet: Yeah, yeah. Let's go. The gang moves on and sees a swarm of mosquito drones wrecking everything in their path. * Bonk Choy: Mosquito swarm! Quick, run before they suck our blood! * Kyoji: Bonk Choy, you don't have blood. You're a vegetable. * Bonk Choy: Oh. Well, in that case, run! Before Bonk Choy can run, Kyoji stops him. * Kyoji: You're staying here until we fight off the mosquitoes. * Bonk Choy: But I don't see a villain anywhere! And besides, aren't those normal mosquitoes? Sure, this is my first time seeing them destroy buildings, but they're pretty normal to me! * Red Fork: Hey, calm down. I'm sure we can handle a few mosquitoes. * Blast: Stop and freeze! Blast shoots large ice blasts at the mosquito swarm, freezing them. A few mosquito drones become frozen. Half of the mosquito drones then fly towards the Locked Room Gang and fires laser bullets from their snouts, while the other half of the mosquito drones continue wrecking the city. * Amelia Amethyst: Eek! *activates a forcefield to protect everyone from the mosquito drones' attacks* * Blue Ocean: We have to stop those buzzing bugs! * Alice: I think I can handle them! Alice grabs a bottle of bug spray from her backpack, and starts spraying it towards the swarm of mosquito drones. However, the bug spray has no effect on the mosquito drones, as they continue flying towards the gang. * Green Shadow: It's not working! * Kyoji: Yikes, now that's abnormal. Those mosquitoes survived bug spray? * Starcade: I don't think those are actually mosquitoes. * Blue Ocean: They must be machines! In that case, this should do the trick! Blue Ocean takes out an electric laser cannon, and shoots an electric laser at the mosquito drones. The electric laser destroys several mosquito drones, but the remaining mosquito drones continue attacking. * Starcade: It's working! Blue Ocean, let's fire our lasers at the bugs! *takes out her laser pistols* * Gary Garnet: Me too! *takes out his forcefield-penetrating laser cannon* * Amelia Amethyst: While that happens, I have to protect everyone with this forcefield! * Blue Ocean: Got it! *''shoots more lasers at the mosquito drones.*'' * Starcade: Let's fire em' up! Starcade, Blue Ocean and Gary Garnet fire their lasers at the mosquito drones, destroying the first swarm. However, the gang soon notices that the second swarm has already devastated most of Echo Creek while the gang were dealing with the first swarm. * Kyoji: We've got more bugs to get rid of. * Toby Topaz: And they destroyed Echo Creek quickly! How is that possible? * Blue Ocean: Don't worry Toby. We have it covered. For now, let's finish off these annoying mosquito drones! * Starcade: Let's do it! * Gary Garnet: Those mosquitoes outta "mosqui-go"! The mosquito drones notice the gang, and charge towards the gang. Starcade, Blue Ocean and Gary Garnet are prepared to fire their lasers. However, the mosquito drones flash red instead of attacking. * Starcade: Umm, that's not good. * Alice: What does that mean? * Blue Ocean: I don't know. As the mosquito drones get closer, they start self-destructing one by one. * Red Ruby: How dare they explode when I'm the one who's supposed to do the explosions around here? * Diana Diamond: No time for that now, we have to protect ourselves! Amelia? * Amelia Amethyst: I know what to do! As the mosquito drones continue exploding, the gang are being protected from the explosions by Amelia Amethyst's forcefield, until there are no more mosquito drones left. * Gary Garnet: We did it, we got rid of the swarm! * Red Fork: Great job guys! * Blue Ocean: Now the question is... where did those mosquito drones come from in the first place? * Starcade: I can't tell, maybe they could've been sent out by Re-Peat Boss or Bright Spark. Only scientists like them are capable of creating a swarm like this. * Green Shadow: And, Echo Creek is in ruins again. * Bonk Choy: Oh no, not rebuilding again! * Gary Garnet: Don't worry, Bonk Choy. This is the perfect opportunity for us to finally present to you our latest project to date. Let's go to my lab! * Blue Ocean: Come on guys! The gang follows Gary Garnet to his lab. Gary Garnet goes to an orange piece of tarp covering his android. * Starcade: We're here. Gary, it's time to show them what we've been working on! * Gary Garnet: Of course, I've been waiting for this moment. I'm proud to present our latest project...the Spicken Spandroid 5000! Gary Garnet removes the tarp to reveal the Spandroid for the entire gang to see. * Toby Topaz: Woah! Now that's cool! * Amelia Amethyst: I'll say! * Green Shadow: Mighty impressive. * Red Fork: Cool. * Blast: What does it do? * Gary Garnet: Like I have emphasized, it helps solve the constant city reconstruction problem that has been always in our hands. It's time this android puts this problem to rest. In fact, before we presented this android, we've tested out its capabilities, and it works! * Toby Topaz: Well, let's see what it does! * Sean Sapphire: Turn it on! * Gary Garnet: Alright. Before I do that, I'll have to tell you that the Spandroid took weeks to finish, so please don't mess with it. Other than that, whatever debris the Spandroid sees, it can fix it! Gary Garnet turns on the Spandroid. However, the Spandroid unexpectedly turns on in a different way, as its systems glow red instead of blue. * Spandroid: *robotic voice* ''I'm gonna wreck it! * Starcade: Uh...what? * Gary Garnet: This is impossible! It worked perfectly yesterday when we tested it! * Blue Ocean: Yeah... * Blast: Uh, your robot seems to be malfunctioning. * Alice: *''with sarcasm* ''Blast, you're a genius. I would have never noticed. * Red Fork: Uh... so, what's going on with that thing? * Gary Garnet: It appears someone must have sabotaged my android! * Spandroid: It's time to wreck everything in sight! ''Spandroid fires a red laser beam at the gang. The gang barely avoids it, but they realize that the Spandroid is now a killing machine, as the laser beam burns the floor of Gary Garnet's laboratory. * Bonk Choy: What do we do? * Lemon Glass: We should get out of here! * Red Fork: No. If we can shut down the machine, Gary Garnet might be able to repair it. After all, we can't let a chaotic machine of destruction like this loose in Echo Creek. * Spandroid: Too late, Locked Room Gang! * Green Shadow: You know us? * Spandroid: You might even say I know everything! I know all of your strengths, your weaknesses, your city, your battles and thus how to defeat you. I would like to stick around for a battle, but there's a city I must wreck. Now get out of my way! Spandroid's utility hand transforms into an enchanted broom, which literally sweeps the gang into a wall. The Spandroid then fires a laser beam on the roof, creating a hole in it, before escaping the laboratory. * Green Shadow: The android is getting away! * Red Fork: Come on gang! We have to stop that crazy machine before it causes real trouble! * Gary Garnet: But please don't destroy it. The four of us have worked hard to create it. * Green Shadow: But we still have to stop it from attacking Echo Creek! Let's go! * Red Fork: We'll do our best shot to keep it in one piece, but if there's no alternative, we'll have to smash it. * Blue Ocean: Ok... The gang chases after the Spandroid. However, the Spandroid travels at the speed of Molly and Polly, making it hard for the gang to catch them. '' * Kyoji: Where could that android have flown off to? * Red Fork: Let me search. I'm fast enough to chase that machine. *''runs around Echo Creek to search for the Spandroid* * Blast: I'm fast too! *''flies around Echo Creek searching for the Spandroid*'' * Green Shadow: Good luck! Meanwhile, the Spandroid is causing further damage to an already-devastated Echo Creek. * Spandroid: Who knew wrecking cities is so much fun? I hope no one stops me! * ???: You there! What do you think you're doing? * Spandroid: Who said that? Someone punches Spandroid in the face. The Spandroid does not take any damage at all, and turns around to see Dark Green Shadow. * Dark Green Shadow: How dare you attempt to conquer the city! I'm the one who should conquer it, as I'm the best villain there is, and I won't stand for a machine like you to do so! * Spandroid: Careful what you say, Dark Green Shadow. * Dark Green Shadow: Wait, how do you...? * Spandroid: I'm Spandroid, the android that knows everything around here. I have information about everyone, including you. Let's see, you're the evil counterpart of the peashooting hero named Green Shadow, having once attempted to take over Emma Emerald's forest with Miss Bloomina. * Dark Green Shadow: Enough! If you think you're so smart, let's see you fight me! * Spandroid: I would say I have no time for that, but if you're in my way, I must destroy you first! * Dark Green Shadow: We'll see about that, metal brain! Dark Green Shadow charges towards Spandroid. Spandroid flies into the air, before firing bubbles from its utility cannon onto the ground, lifting Dark Green Shadow up into the air as well. * Dark Green Shadow: Hey, put me down! * Spandroid: As you wish. Spandroid's utility hand transforms into a screwdriver, which Spandroid uses to burst the bubbles lifting Dark Green Shadow in the air, causing Dark Green Shadow to fall. * Dark Green Shadow: No, I'm falling! ARGH! HELP! Meanwhile, Red Fork and Blast, who were searching for Spandroid, witnesses Dark Green Shadow falling from high up in the air. * Blast: I'll getcha! Blast zips by Dark Green Shadow almost at the speed of sound, managing to grab her and prevent her from falling. * Blast: Gotcha. * Red Fork: And there's Spandroid! *''points at Spandroid*'' * Blast: *''places Dark Green Shadow safely on the ground* There you go. * Dark Green Shadow: Why, thank you. ''*realizes that Blast is the one who saved her* ''What are you doing here, members of the Locked Room Gang?! * Blast: You're welcome for saving your life. * Spandroid: So you showed up. It's funny that you have just saved a villain from her impending doom. So...*looks at Red Fork* You must be Red Fork, leader of the Red Crystals, with the huge appetite, heavy weight and the crush on the princess of Equestria, Twilight Sparkle. ''*looks at Blast* ''And you must be Blast, a superpowered teenager who gained ice powers with the help of his crush Jaiden, also being constantly disturbed by villains like Opposite Blast and Dr. Zack. Is that correct? * Red Fork: Almost. I don't only have a crush on Twilight, she's actually my girlfriend. But the rest is accurate. * Blast: Gary Garnet must have programmed Spandroid to know about all of us. * Red Fork: Well, Spandroid, since you know so much, you must know that you were created to fix things, not to destroy them. Right? * Spandroid: Nonsense. Destruction is way better than reconstruction, if I do say so myself. You want your city fixed? Fix it yourself! I challenge you to stop me from destroying your city further if you want, I won't stop you. * Dark Green Shadow: Ugh, when I get my leaves on that android... * Blast: So, you're going to help us stop this thing? * Dark Green Shadow: Fine, I'll help! But that doesn't make us friends or anything, got that? * Blast: Of course not. We'll still hate each other like always. *''winks* * Red Fork: Ok guys, let's face this wacky machine! * Dark Green Shadow: You're going down, Spandroid! * Spandroid: Prepare for battle! Spandroid fires a powerful laser beam from its forehead at the three of them, but Dark Green Shadow deflects the laser beam with her cape. The Spandroid avoids the laser beam before it hits him. Red Fork then rams into Spandroid, while Blast flies around Spandroid shooting ice blasts at the machine. Spandroid does not take damage from Red Fork's ram attack, nor is affected by Blast's ice blasts. * Spandroid: I have to warn you, don't "screw" up! Spandroid aims his utility cannon at the trio, before firing screws with their sharp tips pointing at Red Fork, Blast and Dark Green Shadow. * Dark Green Shadow: I can't deflect those, they'll pierce through my cape! Dodge! *dodges the sharp screws* * Blast: Whoa! *''dodges*'' * Red Fork: Got it! *''does a barrel roll, dodging as well*'' * Blast: Nice try Spandroid! * Red Fork: But it seems like you missed! *''shoots magic blasts at Spandroid*'' * Spandroid: Oh, don't worry, I've got more! It's time to come "clean"! Spandroid fires his utility cannon again, this time firing soap bubbles at Red Fork, Blast and Dark Green Shadow, trapping the three of them inside a soap bubble each. * Dark Green Shadow: What is this? * Blast: They seem to be... soap bubbles. Blast and Dark Green Shadow are lifted into the air by the soap bubbles, but not Red Fork, due to being too heavy. * Blast: Come on, there's gotta be a way out of these bubbles! (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108